The Nobodies
by FicklePickleTickle
Summary: Life was going dandy for Bella and her mother, Renee, up until Renee's past came back and shot her in the knee. Now it's up to Bella and her two cohorts, Alice and Joanna, to get back at the bastard that took their mother away from them.  Rated M
1. And Then There Were Three

**Hello there! This is my attempt at a continuing story with plot (whaaaaaat?) Shocking I know, trust me I'm as surprised as you are. Anywhoo! Please keep in mind that I'm "like-new" in the fanfic writing department, having said that I promise to not fuck it up...too badly.. =)  
>This is rated M for a reason, foul language, adult oriented material, violence and possibly sexy times? I'm not sure yet. <strong>

**I'd like to thank Diane for being my International Master Beta *snort* and Hopey for reading a bit of my crazy and telling me I should keep going. Thank you gals. I send hugs and inappropriate boob grazes to both of you. **

**I don't own Twilight or its characters, but I do own dogs named Superman and Batman. Batman likes to give Superman rim jobs.  
><strong>  
>You know, it's not every day that you get to find out the man that so kindly donated his sperm in order for you to be created wasn't in fact dead. It's probably even more rare to find out that said sperm donor is a huge fucking deal in the drug world.<p>

"You've got to be fucking shitting me mom."

Probably not the best words to utter to your mother on her death bed, but what can I say the bitch took me by surprise.

"No Bella, I'm dead fucking serious," she looked at me while trying to hold in a smile. I smiled back, not wanting to laugh at my mom's horrible pun. I failed. She laughed along.

We had a fucked up sense of humor, deal with it.

"How the hell did this happen? Well, technically I know _how _it happened," I made a small circle with one hand and made my index finger go in and out of the finger hole, "but where in the fucks did you hook up with some drug lord?"

She sighed and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I had a feeling this was going to be a long ass story.

I was right. It was a long ass story, filled with sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Well not the rock and roll part, but drugs were a definite factor in my conception. I should feel ashamed or disgusted by it, but oddly enough it makes no difference. Actually, it makes perfect sense.

My mother was a whore back in the 70's and early 80's. No, seriously she was a real whore with a pimp and everything. Daddy Kin Pin, as I am now calling him, wasn't her pimp but he was a loyal customer of The Pimp. This was when he was just making a name for himself being a bookie and selling the good shit. He was the new cat in town, the one you didn't want to owe any money to, because no one ever stayed alive for very long if you owed and didn't pay.

Fucker was brutal.

Apparently all the other whores wanted to fuck him and were jealous of my mother because he preferred her. Not because he was hung like a horse. No. No. They wanted him because he had the best drugs. In the land of coke and cooch, wanting to be with the guy that had the best shit in town giving a shit if he had an extra belly button for a dick wasn't really an issue, sniffing a line while he fucked you was.

Although I'm guessing trying to sniff a line while you're getting fucked might not be the best or easiest thing, but I'm sure it can be done.

Don't judge.

He kept coming back for her and she received him with open arms and legs. Whatever. I guess there was some sort of mutual respect and longing going for on for one another. I don't pretend to understand it, but I guess I'm thankful, not to mention alive, because of it.

Back to the story. On one drug induced psychedelic horny night, Daddy Kin Pin forgot the rubber and momma got knocked up. She told him as soon as she found out, he did the honorable thing; he gave her money and told her to get rid of it. My sperm donor was such a classy man! In some fucked up way I understand why he had to give my mom that option. An up and coming bad ass would certainly be bumped down a notch or ten if he showed a soft spot for his knocked up whore. He was making enemies, a child - even an unwanted one - would only give those enemies an upper hand.

Fuck it, I would have done the same thing. No hard feelings, it's just business.

She took the money and told him she would get rid of me, but that she was planning on moving afterwards because the "ordeal was going to be too dramatic" for her, or some shit like that. I honestly don't think he bought her shit.

Would you?

Exactly. He gave her extra money; she took the fuck off without looking back. Or so she says.

Between us, I think she fell in love with fucking Daddy Kin Pin. That's why she didn't get rid of it - err me. I must look like him because my naturally brown hair just doesn't match the shade of blonde my mother sports. Where she has blue eyes, I rock deep brown eyes. We're the same stature and petite figure, we're sexy bitches, tig-o-bitties and spectacular ass included.

She knew that keeping me might come back and bite her in the ass one day and after twenty-five years it finally did. See, Daddy Kin Pin found out about us, about our very profitable business and he wanted a cut. Why? Because he's a greedy motherfucking shithead like that and because since I'm his offspring he thinks he deserves to have some sort of royalties. Fuck that shit! And my mother said as much. One of his stupid thugs shot her right in the kneecap (yeah I, too rolled my eyes at this) just to make sure she knew he meant everything he said. Daddy Kin Pin said, and I quote, "I'm only letting you live so you can relay the message to that bastard daughter you hid from me. You **will** give me thirty percent of your monthly profits and in return we will leave you alone. You **will **either hand deliver the profits or send them overnight to me on time. Always."

Needless to say I was seething when I came home and found my mother on the floor surrounded in a pool of coagulated blood. She was drifting in and out consciousness by then and wasn't able to tell me what the fuck happened. I thought I was going to lose her at that moment without knowing what fucking happened and who the fuck did it.

She made it out of surgery just fine, she was just like fiddy: she walked with a limp. She's so gangsta.

Now, two months after Daddy Kin Pin's initial visit she's lying in a hospital bed dying. Yes, I know I said she came out of the surgery just fine and she did, everything was going fucking dandy up until two weeks ago when she her knee implant became infected. The infection was just too advanced; it had gone into her bloodstream. Why hadn't this been brought to my attention a lot sooner? Because my mother thought that she would be a bother to me if she told me in how much pain she really was. If she would have just told me right away we could have caught this motherfucker in time and she would be fine. The replacement would have been taken out and we could have gotten it on time. It really wasn't fair.

I wiped the tear that slipped down my face. Stupid tears, making me look weak and shit. Mom was asleep again, that talk tired her out. She couldn't handle being awake for too long. She wanted to go home already, the doctors told me that it would be better to let her rest at home. It was just a nice way of telling me to get the fuck out of their hospital and make room for someone that might have a chance at being saved.

I sat back on the fucking uncomfortable chair in her room just looking at the fragile woman in front of me. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be dying! Goddammnit! This was all _his _fault. We should be taking care of our girls, making our money and not worrying about sending off the payments to that fucking bastard.

My mother didn't have too long to live. She had asked me to stay away from Daddy Kin Pin, to just pay him. It pissed her off to have to give in to him but she said it was better for us at the moment. She was right, I couldn't move around in the condition she is in.

The doctors didn't really give me a time period, but I know it'll be soon. Another traitor tear rolled down, I didn't even bother to wipe it off, what's the use. If it weren't for the girls, I would be completely alone once she leaves me.

Once she does, all bets are off.

He will suffer. Greatly.

I will make sure of it.

Daddy Kin Pin will pay for this...with his life.

**Eh? Eh? What'd you think? Leave a review if you liked it or not. Thanks in advance. **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Cafe Talk

**Hello, Moaners here. Just dropping a little more of my crazy onto the world. Bob help us. Hah.**

**I want to thank Diane for being my International Master Beta (*snort* it's still funny to me). **

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but Joanna on the other hand, that bitch belongs to me. I forgot to add this to the last chapter, the song "The Nobodies" doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Marilyn Manson. I just think it's fuckawesome. **

**Rated M for mature, but you knew this already. Read on. Let me know what you think, even if you hate it. =)**

"Bells, this is by far the worst idea you've ever had," Alice stated, not lifting her gaze from her cuticles.

"Yeah, you should listen to the midget. She's actually not full of shit this time," Joanna said as she flipped through the magazine in front of her, moving her head to the side just in time to miss the metal nail filer Alice threw at her. It stuck to the wall with a soft thud in the spot where Joanna's head was not two seconds ago.

I looked at both of them expecting them to say a "Just kidding. This is a great idea! Let's go kill this bastard". I wait for it. I keep waiting for it. They don't even pay me any mind, they're too busy flipping each other off and glaring.

"I can't believe you guys! This bastard killed mom. He's taking our hard earned money!" At this, Joanna made a snorting sound and Alice giggled, "Shudap! It is hard earned. For the most part. I mean it HAS to be hard right?"

This made the three of us burst out in laughter. It felt good to laugh again. It had been rough these past couple of weeks between arranging the funeral, making sure everything was up and running at work and dealing with our "debt". Laughing wasn't really an option.

I was emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted. I had a headache that just wouldn't leave me alone and my shoulders burned from all the stress. Everyone stayed away from me, everyone except these two; Alice and Joanna, my BFFFs, my PICs, the only reasons why I hadn't gone out to Vegas right after my mother's funeral and shot Charlie Swan dead.

"How can you bitches not give a shit about getting even with this prick!" My voice got louder as I got more frustrated with their lack of enthusiasm for my revenge.

"Hold up right fucking there," Joanna spoke first, looking me square in the eye and pointing her index finger at me, "Don't go putting fucking words in our mouths. We give a shit as much as you do; you're just not thinking clearly, you dumbshit. You can't just go barge in on his territory and fucking shoot the assmuncher down! You will be dead quicker than you can say cock ring. You really fucking think he's not armed up to the goddamn fucking teeth? Don't be so fucking dense."

"Joan is right. You're not thinking straight. We _need _to plan ahead in order for Mom's death to be avenged rightfully," Alice said while picking at her nails with a small knife.

That girl always has some sort of blade on her, whether it's a knife or a razor blade, and you can search her anytime, sure enough she'll have a blade on her. And she's good with them too. Damn good.

"Not to mention that he's got his goons outside watching our every fucking move. We can't just get our shit and leave right after the-this. He'll know something is up. He'll probably put a tail on us if we leave the city." Joanna looked up at me, knowing I hadn't even picked up on that.

_Shit, I'm loosing my touch._

"No, you aren't. You've been kind of busy lately. We got your back B. You know this," she said answering my, obviously not so inner, inner monologue.

A flash of sadness reached Alice's almond-colored eyes as she nodded in agreement with Joanna's words. No pity, just sadness, almost as if she was trying not to break down again like she had right after the funeral.

She was a fucking mess. We all were. Joanna, in her grieving, had gone on a four-day coke binge. The real fun started once she got off the coke after an ass kicking from Alice and myself. Withdrawals are a bitch. Alice began to cut, again. After eight years of not mutilating herself, the loss of our mother (because let's face it, she might have been my biological mother but she treated these two like they were her own flesh and blood. She used to say that we were all related in a past life since she felt so in tune with the three of us) bent her too far and she snapped. Cutting was the only way to make the pain in her heart go away, or so she said. We put a stop to that shit too. Me? I went catatonic for the first few days. Then rage took over the numbness. I would lash out at everyone and threaten bodily harm to anyone that came too close to me or said something I thought was disrespectful towards my mother's memory. It was fucking hell.

I sank back into my chair, willing my body to relax if only for a minute or two. We did need a plan but I wasn't in the right state of mind to even consider a plan. Fuck.

"We need a plan like Joanna said. We can't just go in there with our thumbs up our asses expecting them to lets us go in, kill him and go on our merry way," Alice said, " We need to get out shit straight. If we want this done right it's going to take some time."

"Time? How much time?" I growled.

"Yes, time-ah. A lot of time, so calm down tiger. We need to make this fucker squirm before we take him out. I want him to suffer, I need him to be afraid to take a fucking shit without having one of his bodyguards right there to wipe his ass for him."

She had a murderous look in her eyes that we've only see once before. That look appeared the night before she killed her birth mother and stepfather. Of course we helped, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't. Right? She got to see the life drain out of their eyes; they deserved it. No child should have to go through half of the things Alice had to. It's a miracle she didn't snap before we met her on the street all those years ago, but that's another story best saved for a different time.

"Ooh I like the way Sparky thinks," Joan flashed her perfect Hollywood smile, "I'm in! Err not that I wasn't before, but I'm in with Sparky here."

I was outnumbered. Might as well fold.

"Fine. We'll plan this your way. Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

That was our cue to drop this conversation for the time being. Probably to a time where I wasn't so damn emotional and irrational. People got hurt if I were to have it my way, well the wrong people anyways.

The girls agreed without much of a fight and the seriousness of it all dissipated as we left my mother's office.

The building where our spa was located was like the rest of the neighboring buildings. Three stories, brick facade with old Victorian windows spread out evenly across the front. The only real difference was on the inside the building. While the other businesses had to share a floor or two with others, we had all three floors to ourselves. Right now you're probably asking yourself what the hell it is that we do and why is it so profitable. It's kind of a funny story really, not really haha kind of funny more like a what-the-fuck-just-happened kind of funny.

Mommy dearest bought this whole building back in the 80's with some of the abortion money Daddy Kin Ping had given her. She thought that by opening a business she would give me a better life than the one she left. It would have worked too, if she hadn't brought with her some of the girls from back home. What started out as a nice spa in a semi-nice neighborhood, ended up as a high-class brothel in a well-respected neighborhood.

My mother's second-in-command, Irina, decided that she wasn't bringing enough money to keep up with her old lifestyle; her salary wasn't enough moolah for her coke habit. She decided to take the situation into her own hands, quite literally. It started as an accidental brush on the crotch followed by a blush-accompanied flirty comment and ended in a happy ending massage.

She was clever; I'll give her that.

My mom noticed that Irina was getting a lot of male customers for her massages so my mom installed some hidden cameras (I know, I know, that's kind of shady but hey it worked) in the rooms where Irina worked the most. At first it was just happy endings. My mom figured it wasn't that big of a deal, maybe she should let Irina do her thing. Then, her customers wanted more than just a handjob, they wanted the whole enchilada, so to speak, and sometimes she would blow them but never fuck them. Some were okay with that, others felt a little ripped off. One of them got violent with Irina, threw her across the room and demanded she blow him and let him fuck her in the ass. He shook her pretty hard, banging her head on the wall giving her a concussion. It was a lucky thing my mom was watching the live feed that afternoon, she rushed into the room with a bat and knocked his buck-naked ass out.

When the bastard came to, he threatened to sue my mother and shut her down permanently; of course mommy dearest wasn't hearing any of that. She told him she had video proof of him getting violent with Irina, if she didn't give it to the cops she'd leak it on the Internet and end his career regardless. Guy was pissed but left without anymore fuss. Turned out he was a big shot in the local political circle at the time and now he's the mayor of our fair city.

True story.

After that Irina and my mother got into a huge fight that almost severed the spa and their friendship. To be fair my mom should have asked what the hell was going on with her, who knows maybe Irina would have came clean. No pun intended. They kissed and made up and added some extracurricular services to the menu. It was all very secretive yet very professional, it was all word of mouth (pun totally intended). New clients had to be brought in by another client that was trusted and was made to sign a confidentiality contract. And that's how we've pretty much ran things for years now.

Our front is a massage parlor/spa, and to some extent we are. The first floor is reserved for all the real spa business, the second for those who aren't really looking for a lay but for other sexual favors. The third and last floor, where the main office is situated, is strictly for our better paying customers. These services include but are not limited to vanilla sex, bondage, and a wide variety of fetishes and drugs. You name it, we got it.

See, I told you it was a funny story.

A skip and a hop away from our spa was a little cafe named New Moon. It was in between a bank and some swanky restaurant, you know, the ones that charge 30 bucks for a salad that you could probably get at Quizno's for five bucks. It's a very serene place, just secluded enough to let you sit there with your own thoughts but still be in the heart of the city. It was our first time we had been here since, well you know, we all went crazy...er.

We sat around a white wrought-iron table under the lavender awning; the iron chairs were beautifully decorated with a simple floral padding on the backrest and seat. It was very antiquated but it was homey and comfortable.

We were regulars here. It was like this table was always reserved just for us; maybe it was thanks to Flavio the waiter. He saw us from inside and waved. He was a tall, lanky guy in his early twenties, with an olive shade complexion and dark green eyes. He had the biggest crush on Joanna and she just liked to string him a long and make him blush.

Poor guy. I almost felt sorry for him.

This was our planning site; sometimes we sat outside and enjoyed the beautiful weather, like today. Yes, I am quite aware that planning the demise of a drug lord out in the open might not seem like a smart plan. But have a little faith, darlings. There is a method to the madness.

We'd not been here five minutes when I saw the reflection of an unmarked back sedan park across the street. The windows were completely blacked out.

"Not five minutes and the wolves descend," Joanna said without looking up from the menu in her hands.

A menu that she knows by heart but likes to go through the motions of actually picking something off the menu. Who am I to deny her, right?

Flavio came out to the table with our drinks. I know, we hadn't actually said anything to him other than the waves and smiles when we first got here, but he's just that good. And we're just that predictable. When it came to our lunch, it was always an iced tea with extra lemon for me, an Italian soda for Alice, and a Long Island Iced Tea for Joanna; along with two waters.

We smile our thanks before he speaks.

"Should I bring out the usual for you ladies? Or are you going to try something new Ms. Joanna?" he smiled broadly at her.

Have I mentioned he wants her lady balls? No? He does, he wants to motor boat them.

She looked at the menu a second longer, took off her sunglasses to look up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh Flavio," she dropped her voice to a seductive tone, "You know me so well. Why don't you just bring me exactly what I want? Hmm?"

Poor bastard swallowed hard and licked his lips not taking his eyes off her mouth. "Y-y-yes. Of-f course Ms. Joanna," he stammered right before turning on his heel and all but flew away from our table.

"You're bad Joanna," Alice giggled while adding sugar to her soda.

Don't ask. I don't understand it either.

"No, I'm not. He's just too chicken shit to ask me out," she shrugged, folding her menu and discreetly looked over my shoulder, "Strike a pose ladies."

She took her camera phone out and aimed it in my direction. She tipped her head to the left urging me to mirror her actions. I did and smiled as she snapped the picture.

Alice was busy fixing her boobs to get them to spill over the top of her shirt in order to look good for the pictures. Not just the pictures Joanna were taking either. Joanna reached over and started messing with Alice's chest too.

"You know, you should get 'em done. Add a little more," she commented pushing her boobs closer together making them look a lot bigger.

Alice looked down considering Joanna's advice for a second.

"Then I would have to get my ass done too. Or else I'd topple over. No, I think I'll keep my girls natural while they're still perky." She took a sip of her soda as Joanna let go of her boobs proving true her statement.

"Do we have extra light bulbs?" I asked Joanna.

As her eyes scanned the street, she paused for a second.

"No, I think it's just the one you saw. Might be a brand new one though," she shrugged.

I nodded. Joanna was an expert at picking out "Light bulbs" and "pigs in a blanket" in any place. It had become a great asset when she sold drugs on the street. She can sniff out an undercover faster and stealthier than anybody I have ever met.

"We might be looking for videos soon though," I told her.

"We should get cable for the house guys," Alive piped in, "That way we'll be able to watch as many movies as we can."

I looked at her for a second just to make sure she had been paying attention to our conversation or if she had blanked out on us again. She had her eyes fixed on something, or someone, to the left of me. She put on her sunglasses and I was able to see in the reflection a van. A white "cable company" van.

"Soundtrack?" I asked.

"Definitely," Joanna answered looking completely nonchalant.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but my phone started buzzing. An e-mail-from Alice. When the fuck did she even type this out?

She's a fucking ninja, I tell you.

_I have a really bad feeling about this B. Two different sets of eyes in one __sitting? And__ a soundtrack? Doesn't make sense. We need to head back soon._  
><em>-Al<em>

I cleared my throat and nodded in her direction so only she would pick up on it. I learned to heed her advice a long time ago. Her hunches are usually dead on.

Joanna seemed preoccupied with something behind me. I've known her long enough to never question her out in the open. She'll give us a heads up if there is trouble.

Flavio comes back with our meal, still looking a little flushed whenever he glanced in Joanna's direction, but he serves us our meal without so much as a stumble.

"Thank you, Flavio," I say for the three of us.

My cohorts seem to be openly distracted by something. This is not normal. This has potential to be a complete clusterfuck.

He's about to leave when Joanna reaches out to grab him by the arm. He stares mouth wide open where they touch. I probably look just as surprised as he is. She has never touched him. Ever.

She speaks quickly and quietly in Spanish. That right fucking there makes me more nervous than the previous looks of preoccupation. He quickly agrees and picks up our plates.

Joanna gestures for us to get up and follow him inside. Alice pushes me to go ahead of her.

Fuck. This not good.

I glare at Joanna once we're re-seated. She ignores me and starts talking to Alice like we hadn't just got up like they had lit a firecracker in our cooters.

What. The. Fuck? 


	3. Nut Yoinks And Chicken Wings

_Here we go again with another chapter in the crazy that is known as The Nobodies. I'd like to thank my ever patient International Master Beta Di. She rocks my mismatched socks. Hardcore._

_I don't own Twilight or its characters. Although Joanna Marquez is aaaaalll mine. _

_I also don't own the song The Nobodies __Marilyn__ Manson does. I just think it rocks. Oh and I also don't own The Dick I just love him to pieces and think he's fucking awesome and if I could I would totally ride his salami pony. Amiright? Lol If you haven't checked him out, you should, it's in my favorites. _

The conversation at the table was light, but no one relaxed. I wanted to stomp outside and demand what the fuck was going on but I didn't. I sat and talked with my friends like nothing was wrong, yet I was keenly aware of everything around us.

Quite a few other patrons walked in behind us, mostly regulars, like us. There were some new faces. A petite woman with short brown hair sitting alone, ordering nothing but a drink and holding a torn paperback in her hands, not really reading just watching everyone. A tall man with a cowboy hat enters shortly after her; he actually picked up his menu and ordered from one of the other servers in the cafe. It didn't escape me that he kept glancing at our table every once in awhile.

I took great notice of the man that walked in a short time after I was brought inside. Around 6'3, 220 give or take a few pounds; most of it probably muscle. He sat a couple of tables away from us with a baseball cap and Ray Ban sunglasses on. He had a full beard that made him look like a hobo. A clean hobo, but a hobo nonetheless. Even though it was warm outside he wore a dark long sleeve shirt and matching track pants, but that wasn't what really caught my attention.

His watch did. The way it was placed on his right hand even though it was obvious he was right handed and it always seemed to be facing us is what clued me in. It had a tiny camera where the diamond stud on the face should be.

I know this because we have the exact type of watch. We received them as a thank you gift from the inventor himself for hosting his birthday party for him and some of his closest friends a couple of months ago. He paid a pretty penny for it but the watches were an "extra thank you for being the best" he had ever had.

Some of his friends stayed on as regular customers. Third floor only. Those rich and kinky sons of bitches.

Back to the not so sneaky bastard sitting ten feet away. Throughout the whole meal he's been trying too hard not to look at us, oblivious to the fact that I'm watching him. He finally turns his head and I let him "catch" me looking. He gives me a half smile. I raise my eyebrow at him and smile politely.

No use in being rude now is there?

The conversation at the table hadn't ceased but I did get some raised eyebrows. Of course they noticed him and our brief exchange.

Alice lifted one eyebrow silently asking, "Did you see his watch?"

I gave her a smile, "Of course I did."

Joanna ate her steak without giving us a second glance. She wrapped her lips seductively around her fork looking at Flavio coming up behind me. She rolled her eyes back and moaned just loud enough for him to hear, he stumbled a bit and cleared his throat.

"This is delicious, Flavio, my compliments to the chef," she smiled at him.

Sometimes it's really not fair. Joanna is a classic beauty. No really, she is. Her skin was incredibly flawless, with a pigment that many envied. Myself included. It was an ivory-like color, that would tan beautifully when out in the sun for a long period of time. She had the facial structure the late Elizabeth Taylor would envy, hazel eyes adorned with long curly eyelashes, and to top it off she had the plumpest lips a mortal human should be allowed to have. At 5'10 she was insanely tall (maybe it only seemed insanely compared to Alice's 4'10 and my 5'3) and had dangerous curves everywhere. If she wasn't my best friend I would be jealous and maybe try to fuck her.

Who knows, maybe I have.

"W-would you ladies like anything else?" He asked standing between Alice and I, looking only at Joanna.

"Can I get another Iced tea?" she replied

"Another?" Alice peeped, "the bar here is pretty generous with their liquor."

"What, are you my sponsor now?" Joanna back quipped.

"Bitch please! Like I could put up with the stress of keeping you completely sober for more than a day at a time," Alice smiled.

"Alice is right. No way we could keep you alcohol-free for longer than a day. Remember that year she said she'd give up alcohol for lent?" I laughed.

Joanna rolled her eyes but laughed along with Alice and I.

Before you go all ape shit and wonder why the hell a woman like Joanna or any of us for that matter would observe anything having to do with religion, let me give you a hint at her reasoning. I know that it sounds fucking crazy but the way she's explained it to us is kind of like the story line of that Constantine movie with Keanu Reeves. You know how he goes around sending back demons into hell so he can redeem himself in the eyes of God because he killed himself when he was younger? It's basically what Joanna is trying to do. She knows what she's doing is morally wrong but she hopes for some sort of redemption.

I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that, but fuck it. It makes us feel better at night.

"Okay sheesh you guys are shits," she looked back at Flavio, "we're good here. Can you just get me the check?"

His smile faltered at her words. How sweet, he was expecting us to stay longer. Actually, that makes two of us.

"What's the rush Joanna?" Alice asked.

"My show is going to start soon. I don't want to miss it. Season premiere bitches," she responded but discreetly pointed her thumb towards Mr. Spy.

He's been sitting there too long for anyone's comfort. If the people he's working for (Daddy King Pin most likely for the folks not following along at home) are as smart as we are, he already knows too much.

He needs to know as little about us as possible. Hopefully this poor excuse of a snitch isn't as smart as us. Or else this next little trick isn't going to work at all.

Once everything was paid for and we had our doggie bags in our hands, we walked by Hobo Spy's table. Alice bumps into me, I trip and pull her along with me. Making both of us take a crash course into his crotch. He grunted and bent over, well as much as he could with me on his junk, in pain. I pulled myself up while Alice bounced right back up from the floor.

"Oh my god! I am so **so** sorry sir!" I said with a completely honest mortified expression on my face and sentiment in my voice.

He held up his right hand as if saying "it's ok" as his other hand was clutching himself. He didn't take off his sunglasses though. Smart man.

Joanna just stood back laughing while the other patrons looked on seemingly entertained by our little accident. She called Flavio over, much to his delight, I might add.

"Put his order on our tab, Flavio. It's the least we can do since we disrupted his quiet lunch," she said in a cool voice never talking her eyes off of him.

He started to say something but it came out as a squeak. Maybe I shouldn't have squeezed so hard. He cleared his throat.

"No really, it was an accident. No need to do so," he was finally able to choke out. His voice came out hoarse, like he was either trying to disguise it or he was still recovering from the nut yoink I did. Maybe he was just channeling his inner Bale/Batman voice.

I smiled and mouthed another "sorry." He still wouldn't take off his glasses but I knew he was looking at me. Alice was giggling next to me but ushered me outside, not giving Hobo Spy a chance to deny Joanna paying for him.

"These clumsy girls always tripping over themselves," she explained. I could almost hear the eye roll and the charm ooze out of her. "Have a great rest of your lunch Sir. And you should definitely get something cold on that," she chuckled, "I'm sure Flavio here can help you with that."

"Yes of course Ms. Joanna," I heard faintly behind me.

Alice and I started to walk towards the spa still chuckling.

"Dude's packing." I simply said.

Alice busted out laughing, Joanna popped up next to me asking what was so funny.

"Bells over here said he was packing," Alice responded between breaths.

"She **would** know, bitch was one pump away from giving him a handjob," she grinned elbowing me.

The top floor held my mother's - well technically it's our - office. Over time she had it remodeled and now it was completely soundproof and the wall-to-wall one-way window was bulletproof. She thought the bulletproof window was unnecessary at first but then we had a little run in with some people from Joanna's past, and well let's just say we were all glad the windows were bulletproof.

Joanna has a lot of enemies for her young age. She's been on her own since she was 15 after her little sister was killed in a drive-by shooting shortly after her father was allegedly killed. The body was never found but the police made that assumption because of the copious amount of blood all over the house. Both crimes are unsolved to this day, not that anyone ever expected to be taken seriously. People get shot and sliced all the time in the neighborhood where Joanna came from and it's not like her father was an upstanding citizen.

He was a leader in a pretty big and powerful gang, that's where she got most of her enemies. They all want to avenge their leaders' deaths and get back at her for all the money she took when she left. Don't look so surprised, of course she killed him. She did a number on him, it was pretty disgusting, she won't really talk about it to this day but all I know is that it involved a wood chipper and pigs. Before you start asking yourself about their mother, she disappeared when Joanna was 13 and her sister, Annie, was 11.

If Annie hadn't been shot Joanna had planned to move far away never to be found right after the disappearance of their father.

I'm glad she's here now even if that does sound extremely fucked up.

"Anything?" Joanna asked leaning over Alice's shoulder bringing me back to the land of the living.

"Just him talking to Flavio about us," she put emphasis on our faithful waiter's name, "but he's not really saying much other than we're nice girls and we're his regular customers."

Joanna beamed at Alice, "That's my boy."

"Is he one of the goons you said Swan has posted out here since _it_ happened?" I asked.

"No. He's new. He wasn't in the black sedan from earlier either. Probably came from the cable truck," Joanna explained furrowing her eyebrows.

"Besides if he was a Swan goon why would he be asking about us to Flavio. Maybe he's a fed?" Alice wondered out loud looking at Joanna.

"No. He's no law man," Joanna started before Alice held up her hand trying to listen to the conversation on the bug I planted on Hobo Spy collar when I picked myself up.  
>Alice's face was one of pure concentration. She was recording the conversation as it was happening.<p>

I stood in front of the window looking down at the street below us, from here I could see everyone below us, rushing by trying to get to their destinations without delay. The suits speed walking, talking on their phones not caring about the rest of the people they're sharing the sidewalk with. The stay-at-home moms pushing their strollers, glaring at the hipsters in their over-sized non-prescription glasses blowing out smoke in their direction to be assholes. Most, if not all, utterly oblivious to the other reality around them. While they worried about seemingly mundane things, like buying more coffee, having enough eggs for tomorrow's breakfast or turning off the coffeepot when they left the house. Sometimes I envied them. My reality was a harsh one but it paid a shit ton better than what these people probably will ever make.

I was standing here in my dead mother's office eavesdropping through a bug I placed on would-be enemies. Although Joanna might label them enemies from the moment they started spying on us.

Not to say I think those guys are innocent of anything we might or might not be accusing them of, I'm just trying to give them the benefit of a doubt until we know more information on them.

"Did you run the plates already?" I asked Alice.

Apart from being excellent with sharp objects and having great aiming skills, she's a genius hacker. She can hack into any system completely undetected. We've yet to meet a network that's been able to keep her out.

"Joanna hasn't uploaded her pictures yet," she said typing away at her laptop transcribing the conversation for later use.

"Where is she anyways?" I looked around surprised she wasn't standing next to Alice or listening to the bug.

"_The Dick _season premiere," Alice explained, "and before you go and harass her about the rush back at New Moon, one of the guys that popped out of the cable truck was one of Swan's goons. It looked like he was carrying some heat on him, but she-Aaaahh!"

She flung the headphones off her head, her face contorted with pain. Her fingers reached her eardrums trying to soothe the pain.

"What Happened?" I said trying not to laugh at her misfortune

"Fuckers killed the bug with a high frequency," she yelled at me.

Apparently since she was half-deaf at the moment, meant that I was too.

Joanna rushed into the room gun in hand, fire in her eyes ready to shoot the threat in the room.

"What the fuck?" she said once she saw there was in fact no threat.

"Cockasaurs knew we bugged him or at least his friends knew. They killed our bug and disabled Al's hearing in the process," I explained pointing to Alice who was shaking her head as if trying to clear it.

"Fucker's smart." She put the safety back on her gun and tucked it in between her waistband at her back.

I smiled remembering mom always telling us to make sure to put the safety one before tucking it into our waist or else we might shoot our bits to pieces. It had happened to someone she knew back in the day. Joanna must have been thinking the same thing because she gave me a sad smile and a nod.

"Do you still think he's not a cop Joanna?" Alice yelled at her.

Joanna smirked and mouthed words to Alice, clearly trying to confuse her.

"What?," Alice yelled louder, "I can't hear you! Speak up!"

Joanna kept mouthing words to her. Alice started getting louder and more frantic.

Then I fucked up and sneezed.

"You guys are assholes," she said as she punched my arm and sat back down. 

"So what do we know so far?" I asked the girls sitting around our kitchen table about to enjoy our dinner.

We closed up shop about an hour ago. Our home was in the outskirts of town surrounded by nothing for miles. Even the houses that were out here belong to us.

They were huge ranch houses fully staffed at all times. Sometimes we would hold private parties in these houses but those were very rare and few and far between. They happened mostly when we weren't able to rent out other ranch houses.

Joanna and Alice both owned the surrounding ranches but never stayed there. We've always been inseparable. It never seemed right to be without each other for long periods of time. We were better together. Un-fucking-stoppable.

Like the Charmed Ones.

"That guy works for Swan," Joanna said taking a swig of her beer.

"I thought we had said he wasn't one of his men?" Alice asked licking her fingers.

Chicken wings were messy fuckers.

"And technically he isn't, but I followed him after my show. Pretty sure he knew someone was following him though. Tried to shake me off a couple of times," she rolled her eyes, "So once he thought he lost me he went into this old warehouse. Turns out it belongs to Swan Inc. At one point it was a pretty prominent meatpacking place. Anyways, he goes in leaving his car outside the gates. Which I thought was strange right? Then when I try to get closer to the car a green sedan parks next to it, guess who pops out?"

"Swan?" I asked eating my pizza. 

"Yes, but not the Swan you're thinking," she paused for dramatic effect, "Mrs. Swan".

Both Alice and I looked shocked. Joanna just grinned and nodded. Mrs. Swan was practically untouchable. She hardly ever left the fortress that is Forks Manor. The Manor was located in the heart of Sin City, it was armed up the yin yang and was pretty impenetrable: at least that's what we had been told.

Most importantly Mrs. Irina Swan never left the Manor alone. She always had four huge motherfuckers following her everywhere.

"And yes B she was completely alone." Joanna looked at me.

"No way. Somebody had to have been with her. Unless the guy at the cafe is one of her guys," Alice decided.

"That's what I was thinking," Joanna solemnly nodded taking another drink.

What the fuck does she want with me? Son of a bitch. Shit just got complicated.


	4. Put On Your dancing Shoes

**AN: Hello again, it's been a while yes? Sorry. I really don't have any other excuse other than I'm lazy and I was a little blocked. Hopefully, this might make up for it? Maybe? Hah Okay well here we go! See you at the bottom!**

_**The Twilight Saga and its characters do not belong to me; I do however own all the books and the movies. I also don't own the rights to "The Nobodies" a song by Marilyn Manson. Kick ass. **_

After that night we found out Irina was keeping tabs on me, so we decided that it would be wise to lay low for a little longer until we could figure what it is that she wants with us.

Up until recently I never understood the hatred my mother and Joanna had towards Irina when she left the spa to marry some hotshot businessman a couple of years ago. I always knew my mom was upset when Irina left, now I knew why.

Now it makes me think she's the main reason why my mother is dead. Maybe Irina opened her big mouth (and not just to suck his cock) and told Swan about me. Here comes the million-dollar question: why? Why would she betray us, my mother, like that? They were best friends for years. Renee didn't even put up a fight when Irina left. The partnership ended on what I always thought were good terms. Yet I could not wrap my mind around why she would betray us, we were like family. We looked out for one another, took care of each other.

I racked my brain trying to come up with at least one argument or something that someone said to foreshadow this. Only to come up with nothing. I pressed my fingers to my temples in hopes of alleviating the constant throbbing.

Too many things had been set into motion at the same time. I started to think that maybe I was in over my head on this but the picture I kept on the desk of Renee made me refocus on the reason why this needed to be done.

Joanna had some of her guys keeping an ear to the ground for anything that might help us out, but so far nothing seemed to be going on. The white cable company truck had vanished completely and the only people around the spa were Swan's guys. Either they were horrible at their job or Swan wanted me to know I was being watched at all times.

"B, I need to get out of here," Alice bounced on her heels throwing darts at the picture of the latest guy she had dumped. Hung up on a dartboard, his whole face had been punctured by those darts more than we could count.

Really, he was lucky he only got away with some fingertips sliced off. A man should never get caught with his hand down some other girl's pants, especially when the other girl worked with Alice. The girl, Meredith, wasn't harmed but she was fired and probably scared out of her wits to ever go out at night again.

"_Are you fucking kidding me Meredith?" Alice stormed into the little break-room in the back of the __spa;__ her voice ricocheted down the hall. Joanna and I just stood back and watched._

_Meredith looked a little smug with a little bit of "Oh shit". She should have just gone with an __apology but she went with cockiness and denial._

"_Alice I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with raised eyebrows._

_Katrina and Mariah (two __more__ of our employees) looked at Meredith like she was fucking insane. They knew. Shit, the whole fucking building probably __knew;__ they shot warning looks to their friend. She ignored them completely. Bad move._

_Alice let out a humorless laugh, her hands on her hips looking back __at Joanna and me__. Joanna gave her a "told you" look and I just shrugged. It was completely her call on how she wanted to handle this._

_In a blink of an eye a knife had been thrown in __Meredith's__ direction, a chunk of hair __on the left side of her head__ fell to the ground. Seconds late__r,__ the right side was trimmed off as well. __A picture__ of Meredith __spread-eagle__ while Alice's ex, Ben, __where he was__ giving her what looked like a pelvic exam. Probably checking if her cervix was properly placed._

_Meredith's face turned __neon__ red. She was so busted I laughed at her and the improvised haircut. Joanna sat down in an empty chair in front of the girls chuckling sardonically at __her._

"_You're fired you motherfucking slut." Alice stormed out of the room, her frilly pink skirt swooshing behind her and her cowboy __boots__ pounded against the marble floor._

"_You need to clear out your locker and be out of the premises in under an hour__,"__ Joanna explained in a monotone voice dropping a packet on the table, "if you decide not to listen you will be escorted under police custody. You will not come back for any reason, security has been informed not to let you in and were told to call the police at once __if you try__."_

"_The packet has your last paycheck and a copy of the confidentiality contract you singed when you started__,"__ I finished for __Jo,__ looking at Meredith, "You really fucked up Meredith. Goodbye, oh just one last thing-"_

_A star shaped blade swooshed by my ear and landed right next to Meredith's throat. __She__ swallowed hard and was visibly trembling._

"_Don't go out at night for a couple of weeks"_

_More stomping from down the hall, __as__ I turned my back and walked back to my office while Joanna stayed behind._

Once Alice had her revenge on the cheating fucker, she'd calmed down and all but forgot about Meredith.

"I know Alice, Joanna's been driving me up the wall with her shows going on all day." I sighed finishing up payroll for the girls.

She was obsessed with that detective show on HBO. It really was borderline ridiculous, although the main guy was beyond sexy, she was starting to say, "If you know what I'm sayin' my friends."

Ridiculous, I tell you.

It's almost like that time she was obsessed with the Boondock Saints and convinced us to get matching tattoos on our forefingers just like the twins had. Only we added "Fortitudo", the Latin word for _strength_ to our trio. It hurt like a bitch even if we were pretty drunk at the time. She also has a set of guns like Romeo's.

"The more reason to get our asses out of here. I want to go dancing," Alice said standing up and shaking her hips back and forth to the music in her head.

I sighed knowing it was probably not the best idea being out in the open like that but I honestly couldn't take it anymore either. It was putting us on edge and making us restless.

"Very well. Let me finish up here and we can go," I conceded to the plan while Alice did a little jig and skipped out my office leaving me to put everything away.

I walked into the living room to find our friend Maria Quintero chatting with Alice. Maria was a short, slender woman with dark black hair and honey-colored eyes. She was a tiny thing but could pack a mean punch. She was so much like Alice; they could actually pass for sisters if it weren't for Alice's vibrant blue eyes and colorful hair.

Maria was our connection to many special products for the club. She was royalty in the drug world, which meant she personally knew Daddy King Ping. We tried to get her on our side but she would risk her family name if she sided completely with us. So we all settled for her being just our ear on the inside.

"Hello Bella," she said in her slight Spanish accent, hooking her arm through Alice's, they were both smiling widely.

Alice was spunky regardless of her fucked up life growing up. She's always wearing colorful clothing and her hair color changes every so often. She's only 4'11 but she's the type of person you don't want to meet in a dark alley.

Neither is Maria, mostly because she carries her bodyguards Alec and Jasper with her everywhere. Those are some deadly fuckers; both were dishonorably discharged from the Marines. None of us really knew why and they weren't the sharing types. Alec Martin was in his late twenties to early thirties, around 6'1, give or take an inch, with dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes, he has a muscular build, and is generally good looking. Jasper Whitlock was around the same age, a little taller at 6'4 with curly blond locks and piercing blue eyes. He too was muscular and very good looking. The girls and I often wondered if Maria banged both of them; I wouldn't blame her if she did. That would be one smoking hot blond man-wich.

The two were almost polar opposites, while Alec was friendly with us, Jasper generally ignored us. He hardly ever talked around us, him and Alec had the same silent conversations my girls and I have. There was this one time where Alice got him to actually talk; I smile recalling the memory. She was talking to him while we were on an "errand" for Maria. She was walking next to him without a care in the world and in a blink of an eye she was held up against the wall in a corridor by Jasper, his knuckles were white and Alice actually winced.

"Do you ever shut up, you insolent little girl?" Jasper asked in a hoarse growl. His irritation and anger was almost palpable around us.

Alice cracked a smile, fluttering her eyes at him before she spoke, "Got ya to talk."

Jasper's eyes went wide with more irritation, but he let her go making her lose her balance as she touched the ground again. He took off in the other direction muttering incoherent words, leaving us on our own. After that he only glared at Alice whenever she was around and she just rolled her eyes and giggled. She wasn't scared of him, and I think that irritated him more than her constant chatter.

The club was packed which was great for us, as we blended in perfectly, with short skirts, low-cut blouses, high heels, and plenty of drinks in our hands. The music was deafening, making my chest vibrate to the bass. I loved it.

Joanna and Maria were downing shots and being the loud mouths. Joanna, more often than not was raising her glass yelling about fuckers that could kiss her bubble ass. Alice was sticking to her fruity drinks and giggling at Joanna and Maria. I sat back with a rum and coke watching the sea of people moving back and forth to the music.

Jasper and Alec had a beer in their hands, seemingly aloof standing at the entrance of the VIP booth we were situated in. It was fun to watch Jasper avoid Alice like she was the black plague. I'm not sure what the deal was with those two. I knew she wanted to mess around with him but he had turned her down multiple times.

I was completely lost in my thoughts when Alice pulled at my hand spilling my drink on the floor.

"Alice! You made me spill my drink on my boots!" I whined looking down inspecting my shoes for any real damage. She ignored me and pulled me to the dance floor once she heard her "favorite song in the whole world!" I set down my drink and followed her.

She danced provocatively with me, making sure we were in the eye line of Jasper and Alec. She ground her hips into me, groping at my breast. I smiled and went along with her and at one point I licked her neck.

I stopped mid-lick when I felt an eerie chill run down my spine. I looked up, searching the crowd for anyone mildly suspicious or dangerous. That proved hard to do since we had attracted a lot of attention to ourselves without even dancing. A lot of leers and winks went our way, but no one stood out.

I felt unfamiliar hands at my waist, my body stiffened in response, getting ready to punch out whoever had just touched me when the southern drawl spoke in my ear

"Swan's guys are here with Angela, his niece. They're in the booth next to ours," Jasper moved with the music, his hips rubbing against mine. I closed my eyes as I took in the information he had just shared. I nodded once; he squeezed my hips and waist and left just as quickly as he had arrived.

Alice had disappeared while I had been dancing with Jasper. I scanned the area around me, as it had only been a minute or two, she couldn't have gone too far. I let out an annoyed sigh and went back to our booth.

Joanna was sitting down with an ever-constant drink in her hand. Alec nodded at me as I entered, but his demeanor had changed. He seemed to be more on alert, scanning the floor and our surroundings. Maria, Jasper and Alice were nowhere in sight.

I sat down next to Joanna looking out at the sea of people. She leaned over to yell into my ear.

"Where's Alice?"

"She left me on the dance floor, I figured she'd come back here," I yelled back.

Alice can take care of herself just fine; she doesn't need a babysitter, yet I couldn't help feeling nervous that neither of us knew where she was. Joanna's eyes browsed the floor. Her eyes met mine; they reflected the same concern as me.

**AN**

**Gasp what happened to Alice? Where is she! I feel like I should clear something up, Joanna and Bella's concern isn't because they have to know where Alice is at all times. It's not like that. The girls have a relationship that everyone always knows where everyone else is. Does that make sense? It's not so much as they have to report to one another at all times, but it's just better so things like this don't happen. Especially with Swan and Irina on their ass. **

**I'd also like to thank two very lovely ladies, Hope and Diane. Diane for being my international master beta (STILL funny) Hope, because she's the one that kept asking about a next update. Thank you ladies. Oh! Before I forget, I'd also like to thank .idiot for leaving me a little comment. Thanks for taking the time! Ok ok this has dragged on long enough.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
